Intuition
by Emerald05
Summary: It's a sequel to the story Instincts, for those who enjoyed it will enjoy this fic better. And before people start harping at me yes i'm the smae author who wrote the previous story -lol- i hope all of you who read this enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, for those who have read my stories my last author name was Nakaru86, unfortunately when I moved to live with my aunt and uncle my AOL account got cancelled so I was unable to get into FF.Net. So I'll have to continue all the stories I've wrote in sequels, sorry for the inconvenience! 

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own DBZ/GT, I simply write for the other fans out there who enjoy it as, much as I do so please don't sue me. 

Intuition (the sequel of Instincts.) 

" Nikatari it's time to get up and get ready for school." Bura whispered softly as she shook the 15-year-old girl. 

Nikatari just grabbed the blankets, pulling them over her head, ignoring Bura's pleas for her to get up. 

"I'm not going to school." She mumbled 

"Is that so? Well I'm sure that your dad wouldn't allow you to skip would he?" Bura asked as she gritted her teeth. Nikatari was getting on her nerves she never wanted to do anything but train, like her fathers. 

Ryko popped his head in his sister's room. He was dressed and ready for school. He raised an eyebrow at Bura and than looked at his twin sister buried under her blankets and pillows. 

"She's not getting up?" He asked 

"She says she's not going to school, Can you do me a favor and go get Papa?" 

"Sure thing!"

Bura watched Ryko's retreating form, sighing she sat down on Nikatari's bed thinking about the times she pulled this stunt, and always ended up going to school to avoid having to train with her father. Yet Nikatari and Ryko's situation was different because they yearned to be as powerful as their fathers. Bura often thought Nikatari's refusal to go to school was everybody teasing her about Goku and Vegeta being lovers. Everyone was furious at them for even daring to bring children in the world the way it is today. 

"I couldn't find Papa Bura, but I did find Daddy sitting in the kitchen eating everyone's breakfast." Ryko reported before turning away to do god knows what. Goku walked in the room with a glass of orange juice in his right hand. He gave Bura a friendly smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his normal gentle nature. 

"I can't get Nikatari up and get ready for school, she refuses to go." 

Goku's smile faded as he sat his glass of juice on his daughter's dresser. 

"Bura can you go find Vegeta, while I talk to her to see what's bothering her?" 

Bura got up without a word, and began searching for her father just as Goku had asked her to do. 

When Goku heard the back door slam shut he pulled the covers away from Nikatari's face only to see tears streaming down her face and swelled up in her ebony eyes. He gently pulled her on his lap rocking back and forth in an effort to calm her down a little bit. 

"Now what's wrong? Why don't you want to go to school honey?" He whispered

"What's wrong is you and Papa! Why couldn't I have had a mother like everyone else in this world! Don't you realize how many people hate you and Papa? It's not just you they hate, I get teased too, and so does Ryko why do you think he's always getting expelled from every school he goes to? It's all YOUR fault!! I want a mom, I'm sick of having two dad's. I HATE YOU BOTH!!!" Nikatari screamed in Goku's face. 

Goku looked down at the floor, avoiding his daughter's angry glare. The same daughter who he treasured for she was born a super-saiyan. The very little girl who he went through so much pain for, who had caused him to be so drugged up just so the pain would go away. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes not letting Nikatari he was crying, or even that he was upset. 

"You really feel that way?" he managed to choke out

"Hell yeah! How would you feel if you found that you were the result from two gay men fucking each other's brains out! I don't like being called the daughter of faggots! But you never stopped to think about your children would feel." Nikatari snapped angrily. 

Goku lifted his eyes off the floor only to see Vegeta standing in the doorway pissed off, his Ki increasing rapidly with Nikatari's every word. His handsome face pinched in rage. His eyes showed no emotion for they were solid black. 

"Do you even love me?" Goku whispered in a hopeful voice.

Nikatari's eyes narrowed.

"You're pushing your luck there mommy, like I said before how can I love a faggot?" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Vegeta screamed on the top of his lungs, causing the whole house to shake and every window shatter. Sure enough the shout got everyone's attention in Capsule Corp. 

Vegeta stood in front of Nikatari his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

"How dare you insult Kakarotto, you arrogant brat!" he seethed

"I can say whatever I please to him, all he is, is a low class soldier faggot of a sayian, and all you are is a disgrace to our race. I thought you were a Prince. Yet your just as low and disgusting as him!" Nikatari shouted back.

Trunks, Bura and Ryko watched the two elder sayian men argue and fight with Nikatari. Each of them fuming with anger, and disrespect for the girl. 

"Nikatari please shut your mouth. If you hate them that much why don't you try to move out?" Trunks said as politely as he could manage. 

Nikatari looked up at her brothers and sister. 

"Well thanks for not wanting me here, I thought you three would be on my side. Seems how Gohan doesn't want Pan around us or Goku and Vegeta. Oh, and I haven't seen Marron in awhile either don't ya think that her parents forbidden her to talk or see us also." 

"Pan is allowed to see me." Goku argued "Gohan doesn't have a problem with me and vegeta. You're the only one that has a problem and you're my daughter. I spent so much of my time, and suffered so badly just to bring you in the world, and for what just to sit here and listen to how much you hate your parents. Well let me tell you something, I never met my parents, how do you think I feel? Vegeta got stripped from his father only to be sent with some asshole who made him slave and tried to work him to death, so don't be complaining about your life when you haven't had to go through a phase where you were a coldhearted merciless bitch." 

"She is already a coldhearted merciless bitch Kakarotto. Let her leave, she be so fucked up she'll come crying home to us, and I for one won't be so kind to show her my love ever again." Vegeta spat. 

Nikatari got off her bed grabbing a suitcase out of closet and began packing all of her belongings. 

"We will see who'll be crying in the long run." She sneered. She shoved her way past her three siblings and walked out the door. 

Goku looked at Vegeta and followed his daughter. He teleported in front of her. 

"Your not going anywhere." He told her.

She just rolled her eyes. 

"See I told you that you'd be the one crying in the end." She grabbed his face and smirked before spitting in it. 

"That's what I think of you." She turned her back to him and kept on walking. 

Goku wiped the spit off his face as he walked over to the porch steps and sat down, with his knees to his chest. Wondering where he had gone wrong. 

What had he ever done to deserve this kind of treatment from one of his children or anyone for that matter? When he found out his was pregnant he felt such a deep love for his daughter. He went through brutal months of throwing up, and exhaustion. Tears welled up in his soft black eyes, his heart hurt so badly. It felt as if someone had just punched a hole in his chest and ripped his heart out. He fought Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, Cell, the androids, Majin Buu, Baby, and so many more, but this pain he felt was just too much. Leaning his forehead against his knees he began sobbing softly at first, then he just began crying hysterically his Ki increasing and decreasing rapidly. He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder, he looked up to see Vegeta looking down at his with a tender loving gaze in his eyes. Goku didn't even return the loving look. Vegeta frowned when Goku looked at him with cold uncaring eyes, which were puffy and swollen from crying. As he began rubbing the younger man's back assuring him that it was okay. Goku growled threw vegeta against the door. Snarling as he looked at the smaller man's look of surprise and confusion quickly replaced by a glare of anger. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" Vegeta demanded 

"I don't want you touching me." Goku snapped.

Vegeta tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible but the hurt shined right through his mask. Just as he walked past Goku he was picked up by his throat and thrown into the wall breaking it. Vegeta laid under the rubble confused, hurt and angry all at the same time. 

He pulled himself from under the broken pieces of dry wall. He took one look at Goku before walking into the back yard. He heard the sound of feet falling behind him so he knew Goku was following him. He stopped when he got to the gravity room door before even looking his mate in the eye.

"What do you want Kakarotto? Do you wish to knock me into some more walls? Do you want to beat me for something that incompetent brat said? If that's so you're not so much better than Frieza, and you're not the man I fell in love with." Vegeta whispered

Goku blinked hurt clearly written on his face. 

" 'Geta I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." 

Vegeta only had to look in his eyes to know he was being sincere. 

"Kakarotto, you would've had to let her go sooner or later. We can't just stop living for her selfish behavior." 

"Yeah, I know." Was Goku's only response. 

Meanwhile

Nikatari walked into her motel room that she had just got done paying for with the little money she had. As she stripped out of her clothes and hopped into a nice hot shower she began to think of the look in her Papa's eyes as she insulted her dad and him. She had thought everyone had felt the same way about their relationship as she did. Once again she was wrong, and she didn't care one bit. She had lowered her Ki to match that of a human's so they couldn't track her down. After she got out of the shower, brushed her teeth and unruly golden hair she slipped on her pajamas then went to the bed laying down and watching some lame late night show. 

She must've had only a few hours of sleep before she awoke to a loud pounding at her door. Groggily she walked over to the door, once she opened it she felt someone hit the side of her neck knocking her unconscience. 

Goku jumped up startling vegeta out of a sound sleep.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta mumbled

"Something's not right, I just felt Nikatari's Ki increase then fall completely. I just know something is wrong." Goku said in a worried tone. 

"I felt it too, but before we do anything we need to get dressed." Vegeta pointed out. Goku blushed as he dressed himself quickly; he turned to see vegeta slipping on his boots. 

"You ready Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked 

"Yep." 

"Well let's go save your baby girl then." Vegeta remarked sarcastically. 

Goku gave him half a smile before they flew out the window searching for their ignorant daughter. 

A/N: So what's y'all think? I hope you enjoyed it, send me some comments good or bad, I could use some criticism- lol, anyways the second chapter will be up as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Here's the second chapter for you. 

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own DBZ/GT.

Intuition- Chapter Two. 

After several hours of flying around in search for Nikatari Goku decided he needed a rest, he set his feet on the warm tan sand. Behind him was the Atlantic Ocean, which seemed to never end. Hearing Vegeta land beside him, he turned to face him. 

"Where are we?" He asked him. When his question wasn't answered he looked over his shoulder at his companion to find him walking in the opposite direction. Shrugging his shoulders Goku ignored Vegeta's moodiness, and walked further away from his mate knowing that later on they would meet up. 

"Nikatari serve the ball already!" another female's voice yelled. Goku looked at the teens playing volleyball his eyes scanning over every single one of them. When he saw the female in the far back his heart began to race. Not caring what any one thought, He unmasked his Ki causing Nikatari to look at him. Fear shining brightly in her aqua-green eyes. She threw the ball to another teammate and began to run. Goku right behind her. She felt herself coming short of breath yet she knew she couldn't give up because her dad was no where close to exhausted. Every once in awhile she would look over her shoulder only to see an emotionless look on his face. After awhile she closed her eyes while running, telling herself that she could out run him. She opened her eyes and was confused when he stopped and smiled. She looked in front of her only to run into what she thought was a brick wall. 

Vegeta snorted as he threw Nikatari's limp body over his shoulder. 

"It looks like no one took her after all." Goku whispered 

Vegeta only gave him a pissed off look before speaking. 

"Teleport us home Kakarotto." 

Goku put two fingers to his forehead, while Vegeta put his hand on his mate's shoulder. 

Ryko and Bura were in the back yard sparring, both of them having a good amount of blood all over their bodies, and neither of them were willing to lose. Bura was in super saiyan mode just trying to keep up with Ryko who was in his normal state. Smirking at his half sister, he powered up not that he had to. He just wanted to see her reaction. Sure enough Bura reacted with shock as her little brother's muscles bulged out, and his Ki increased dramatically. 

"You've been holding back." She snarled

"You want me to transform into my final state? " He asked

"Hell yeah" was her reply

"Okay well, be prepared to be spending several weeks in the rejuvenation tank." He taunted before powering up even more. When he was done he looked at her smirking. 

Bura knew she couldn't defeat him, she only looked at him in horror. His normal black hair was silver as were his eyes, his muscles looked as if they were going to rip his clothing.

"Are you ready?" he asked the answer to his question was a simple nod. Just as he round kicked her Goku and Vegeta appeared beside him. Bura's body flew toward her science lab; there she lay limp against the cement wall. 

"What happened to her?" Ryko asked motioning to Nikatari. 

"She ran into me." Vegeta replied before walking over to Bura putting her over his other shoulder. 

"Kakarotto can you go get the rejuvenation tanks ready for these two?" 

"NO! I can hold my own, let my pulverize that fucking punk!" Bura screamed 

"Brat you have no idea what your saying, he done beat you senseless. If you want to beat him, your gonna have to train harder." Vegeta snorted. 

Bura sighed and relaxed as her father placed her in the rejuvenation tank. Nikatari was in the tank next to her. Vegeta stood in the shadows as Goku stopped pushing buttons. Bura felt the tank fill with saiyan DNA. She closed her eyes drifting to sleep. As she slept she had an odd and disturbing dream. She could hear her mother's voice, as well as a huge crowd screaming not in happiness but in agony. Someone was killing the people at the martial arts tournament. At first the murderer's figure was clouded then it zoomed in on him there she saw the killer was none other than her father. The events randomly were shown to her, they were in no certain order. She saw her father being sold to Frieza; she saw how Frieza and his crew violated him. As he grew the only thing he knew was killing, if someone pissed him off he would either beat them to death or simply shoot a Ki beam through their heart. Suddenly it flashed to the first time Goku and Vegeta met each other, sharing words filled of hate for the other. Bura was surprised at how young her father looked back then he was even shorter. Goku looked young also but it wasn't that big of a difference. It was years before Vegeta could even bring himself to admit that Goku was his friend. Out of that unbearably close friendship came their relationship and love for one another. Bura then felt warm and toasty inside filled with more respect and love for her father than before. He had come along way, even though her mother and him fought a lot they never split up, they never cheated on each other. It was then that she realized that Bulma was the first woman her father had ever been with. She remembered him telling her that homosexual relationships were more common than heterosexual ones on Vejitiasei, for there were few females and if the female was born with a low battle strength she was killed. A loud beeping sound caused her eyes to snap open, she saw Goku pressing buttons as the DNA slipped down the drain. She looked behind him and saw Nikatari standing there glaring at her. Bura got out of the tank and wrapped herself in a towel that Goku handed her. As she attempted to walk through the doorway Nikatari blocked her way giving her a murderous sneer that sent chills down her spine. 

"Would you let me through the door? I have to get dressed." Bura asked nicely 

"What are you going to do about it?" Nikatari taunted

Bura rolled her eyes while wrapping the towel tightly around her body. 

"All I asked you to do was to move." 

"And I asked what you're going to do about me being in the door way? Is the little princess going to go cry to her daddy?" Nikatari sneered

"Nikatari you're such a fucking bitch, you don't deserve to have it as good as you do." Bura spat while shoving the younger girl out of her way. 

Nikatari looked over her shoulder seeing her dad glaring at her

"You best not say or do that kind of shit to my offspring." He snarled. He walked away leaving his youngest child shocked at his tone of voice and his moodiness. 

'He must be pregnant again' she thought to herself


End file.
